Tea With Mother
by weaselbadger
Summary: Mai and her mother have a talk over tea. Oneshot in celebration of Mother's Day.


_**A/N**: In a celebration of Mother's Day, I give you this. Hope you like it!_

* * *

Mai was never one for the pretty things. Even at a younger age, the servants knew better than to lay out brightly colored fabrics for the day- less they suffer through another barrage of knives. But when her mother insisted that once, just once, she wear something that wasn't completely dull or boring, she reluctantly agreed. The dress itself was a bright yellow that clung to her body as if holding on for dear life. Soft red spirals adorned the front and seemingly never ended. Even Mai had to admit, it was a beautiful piece of silk. Pleased would be the least of her emotions as she sat delicately on the cushion, a table of tea and pastries adorned the wood in front of her.

Her gaze moved to the woman in front of her, a similar fabric placed onto her body. She held the same soft smile that Mai had only seen on rare occasions, or when she was gushing about how wonderful her husband was. It sickened her to look at it, knowing all too well it was fake; just a mask like the ones she put on every day of her life. She was no more than just a selfish woman, out for nothing but her own happiness.

"Have some tea, dear," Her voice was sweet and light, as if the wind could push it off into the distance; another one of her many ploys. Mai didn't respond, only shot a glare from beneath her eye lids and took the porcelain into her hands. She gave a sip, her taste buds immediately calming at the touch of the liquid. They sat in silence until one had placed their cup back onto the wood, stubborn eyes meeting a unfaltering glare. "You're doing well in school I've heard."

Mai gave small nod, knowing all too well she didn't care. She never cared about anything but his career and herself.

"Mai, don't-"

"Don't what, mother?" It came out calmer than she had thought, the ever present glare turning into a scowl. She could feel the emotions beginning to bundle up inside her body, ready to explode. She knew very well where this conversation was leading, and how it would end.

"Don't be rude to me," Of course that would be the only thing she saw. It was the only thing she ever saw. She didn't see how hurt her daughter was, or how lonesome she had become. No, she wouldn't even dig deep enough to see her obvious fondness for the Prince. "I was asking that you don't act like…_this."_

Mai shook her head in disbelief. What did she want? For her to be as perky and happy as Ty Lee? Or to be forceful as Azula? How could she expect anything but the Mai she had forced upon her. The tiny quiet girl that always knew her place; the never spoke unless spoken to; The little girl that wasn't even allowed out of her own house until the age of six. "Why would I act any different?" Regardless of her internal conflict she remained calm, the same mask of emotionless fury placed on her face.

"You're just…"

"Just what, mother?"

"_There,"_

It hit her harder than she had wanted. Her face suddenly took a drastic change for the worse as she arose from the cushion. "I'm only _just there_ because that's how you made me,"

"Sweetheart I never-"

"No you're wrong. You did want this. You wanted it all, and you sacrificed your only daughter's happiness for it. I can't believe you would say you never wanted this." Her words flew out as her eyes darted around with anger and hate. She watched as the woman she knew as her mother stood, a look of pain in her face. She needed to hear this, to know what she had done- No, what she had _created._

"Mai, I never wanted you to be like this!" She had rushed over to her, her gentle hands placed on her daughter's shoulders.

"Yes you did! You pushed me away from society, you made sure I was seen but not spoken. I was just a child, mother. Just a child, but you didn't care. All you ever cared about were father's politics and how yourself," Her heart was now racing at an alarming rate, the hate fuming from her body. After all those years, she was finally letting it out, telling her exactly how she felt. "_I hate you."_

Stunned was an understatement on both sides as the words flew out. She couldn't take them back even if she wanted to at this point. Her gaze averted to the floor as her mother fell to her knees, tears brimming her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Mai." Her apology took her by surprise, eyes locked with her figure. "I shouldn't have done those things, I see it now. It's all my fault, I just wanted the best…for everyone,"

A lump began to form in the back of Mai's throat, making it almost impossible for her to swallow. Whether or not she had meant what she said, this woman was still her mother. Something she should have learned to cherish over anything, and she had just said the three most devastating words in the history of their relationship. She kneeled down to her, their matching skin color colliding into a hug. "It's alright. I don't hate you, I was overreacting,"

"I really do love you, Mai. You're the world to me, and…" She trailed off, staring up at her daughter with tears in her eyes, "Starting today I'm going to make it up to you. I'm going to be a better mother,"

Mai cradled her head into her bosom, her first genuine smile spreading across her lips. "I know. Happy Mother's day,"


End file.
